The present invention relates to the general field of arcade games, and more particularly, a laser gun for an arcade game.
The present invention is comprised of a laser gun for an arcade game that provides a water mist in the path of the laser to allow an illumination of the laser path. The illuminated laser path provides a visible path for the contestants and provides an aesthetically pleasing effect.
In addition to the features mentioned above, objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent upon a reading of the following description.